The Enchanted Cave
is a dungeon crawler game in the Rogue-like category. You go downwards as far as you can, gathering equipment and increasing your stats. Then you try to escape while you're still alive, so you can go back down again, stronger than before. Escaping let's you keep thing like artifacts and stat increases for your next trip down into the dungeon. __TOC__ Gameplay The game is a dungeon crawler and you control an adventurer by using the WASD keys. Your adventurer interacts with any objects on the level by moving to them. Your inventory and spells are used by dragging items with your mouse. There are 100 floors in the game, each consisting of a grid system and every floor is randomized. On level 1 and every level ending with the number 9, there is a shop where you can buy and sell equipment and buy potions. The shop's inventory is randomized. Shops also act like checkpoints. The levels are short with only a single screen. Each level is comprised of corridors with a staircase leading to the next level. Levels are populated by monsters, treasure chests and stat-increasing items. Monsters block the corridors and you need to kill them to get past them. Killing enemies also restores a little bit of mana points, which are used for spells that you find in treasure chests. You can explore the dungeon, picking up items and stat increases, as long as you still have health points. Health potions and spells can restore your health, giving you extra time to explore. After a few levels, you'll find an item called Escape Wings, which can teleport you out of the dungeon. Some levels have yellow chests which contain Artifact items which have a yellow background. You can use the Escape Wings at any time to escape the dungeon. Just drag them on top of your character and you will retreat. Escaping and restarting Using the Escape Wings, you are teleported out of the dungeon which ends your current adventure. You lose your regular equipment, but you keep your yellow Artifact items, money and Stats. You can escape and return any number of times. Since there is no level system in the game, this is the way to get stronger. If you die in the dungeon, you don't get to keep anything which effectively renders your last run moot. When you go back into the dungeon, you will start at the second last shop you visited, so you must replay up to twenty levels. If you're having problems progressing, you keep replaying levels and become stronger and stronger until you can go deeper until you can reach the bottom. To beat the game you have to get to the very bottom level of the dungeon and defeat the mystery boss. Hints *It is generally a good idea to sell all your regular equipment at a shop before using the Escape Wings, since you keep the money at least. *If you have time, you should escape and enter the dungeon and try to grab Stat increase crystals and Artifacts. You do not have to wait until you are low on hit points. *You should get the best weapon at the beginning. *Always hit first, then have high attack. *The minor heal spell is the first *good* spell you get, use it constantly instead of health potions. *If you are as low on health as much as the potion heals, use the potion. Example:Hp is 400 and your maximum is 500. You have a potion that gives you 100 hp? Use it. *If you are stuck against a hard hitting enemy blocking the stairs, use your elemental attack to kill it quickly. *To use the elemental attack, walk into the enemy, and while you are in the battle zone, drag the spell on your character. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave |descrip = Use the escape wings}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave |descrip = Deal 120 damage with a single attack and escape with 10 total artifacts}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave |descrip = Earn any 10 in-game medals}} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave |descrip = Stick it to the capitalist pigs by defeating the final boss on the 100th level}} Enchanted Cave Enchanted Cave Enchanted Cave